The Best Man
by LessThanThreeILY
Summary: Blaine's wedding is today but the thing is... he's not marrying Kurt. Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since they were 9, but have never been anything more. On the day of his wedding, Blaine learns something shocking about his long time best friend.


**READ THIS! Hi, if you don't know me by my other story, Losing Sleep, welcome to my land of (occasionally) wonderful writing! :) So Blaine and Kurt in this story, yeah, never got together. Actually, they've been best friends since 3****rd**** grade, but neither has made a move. Well, actually Blaine **_**accepted**_** a move, from another guy, hence him getting married :) Now read along and very sorry if you don't enjoy it, but if you do, that's great :) Hope you enjoy The Best Man :)**

**If you do know me from Losing Sleep, it's not closing down or anything it's just that I want a story to fall back on if I have no inspiration for the other. Hope you enjoy as well :)**

**Fangirl alert!... OH MY GOD THEY KISSED IN THE PROMO OH MY GOD, OH MY SWEET JESUS HELP US ALL HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE UNTIL NEXT TUESDAY? I BET THEY DID THAT JUST TO BE LIKE "MUAHAHAHA LOOK AT THE FANGIRLS FREAK OUT" ABAUPIOHBCNANMHRCOBAB HELP. ME. Enjoy the story :)**

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Michael Johnson_

_The wedding will be held on Saturday December 16__th__, 2017_

_New York, New York at…_

_**Line break**_

"Are you ready for this, Blaine?" Blaine's brother, Elliot, asks as he puts his hands on his shoulders and takes in his brother's nervous reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, El, just, you know, pre-wedding jitters," Blaine replied while visibly trying to shake them off.

"Isn't the best man supposed to be calming you down instead of your brother? Oh yeah, your brother _should _have been your best man, but no, Blainey- bear has to have his 'best friend' be his best man," Elliot teased lightly with a scoff at the end.

"You know Kurt and I go way back, he would kill me if he wasn't my best man."

"Dude, I'm your brother, _older_, brother. We go farther back than you can remember! Yet you still choose Hummel over me. What kind of brother are you?"

"Kurt is like a little brother to you to so don't even try to act like you don't like him," Blaine said with a smirk, nerves slowly going away the more he and his brother talked.

"Yeah, that's why I wish you marrying him instead of the asshole you are," Elliot mumbled. It was no secret that Elliot and Blaine's other elder sibling, his sister Stephanie, despised Blaine's fiancée and would have preferred that he married Kurt instead.

"What did you say?"

"Where's Kurt?" Elliot said, not wanting Blaine to be mad at him on his wedding day.

"Oh he said he had to sort some last minute things out, but could you go find him? I haven't heard from him in, like, 5 minutes."

"Sure, be right back," Elliot replied, walking out the door.

_**Line break**_

Elliot had gone all over the church looking for Kurt, but didn't see him anywhere. He hadn't even thought about checking the bathroom until he heard somebody crying coming from inside.

He opened the door slowly and peeked inside, only to find one Kurt Hummel, on a _bathroom _floor, eyes red and puffy, and tear tracks on his face. Once he got a closer inspection, it didn't really look like Kurt Hummel, more like a shell of him.

"Oh, Kurt," Elliot said sadly while crouching down to Kurt's level to give him a hug, pausing when Kurt held a hand up.

"That's Armani, El; you can't get my stupid tear stains on it."

Ignoring Kurt's comment, Elliot wrapped him up tightly in his arms and said, "You're on the floor of a bathroom, K, you don't have room to talk about ruining suits for stupid reasons, which I can positively tell you this is not a stupid reason.

"Why does he have to love that stupid bastard?" Kurt asked sorrowfully.

"Kurt, I honestly have no idea. I mean he's a slob, jerk, bitchy, slutty, no fashion sense what so ever, he-"

"Careful, your gay is showing," Kurt said with a little giggle and a small smile.

Elliot huffed out a breath, but was grinning on the inside because he made Kurt happier, and said, "It's probably because my brother and his goofball of a best friend won't stop hanging around me."

Kurt nudged Elliot with his elbow and replied, "Oh, you love us, mostly me, though, because we're not blood related, but if it's because I look hot I don't mind that reason either."

Elliot rolled his eyes and looked at his watch with a slight frown. "Okay, lover boy, the wedding starts in about 1 hour, what are you going to about making him love you instead of Mitchel, or whatever his name is, because he'd be way better off with you?"

"You know his name is Michael, Elliot," Kurt said calmly while getting off the floor with Elliot, "and absolutely nothing."

Elliot sort of jerked his head back then turned and looked at Kurt strangely.

"Okay, I was just kidding. I'm 99.9 percent sure Blaine already loves you and didn't we just establish that Michael's no good and you're perfect? So it's a win, win situation."

"Yet he's not getting married to me today, is he? And isn't true love about wanting the person you love to be happy, even if it's not with you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but Kurt-"

"No buts, Elliot. Today, I am going to watch the love of my life get married to someone else. Maybe I'll get over Blaine, maybe not, only time will tell," Kurt said with a simple shrug of his shoulders, like this day, hell the last wasn't breaking his heart over and over again.

"But Kurt-"

"I said no buts Elliot. Now, you go tell Blaine I'll be back in a little while. Make something ridiculous up, I don't care, just don't tell him I'm trying to put myself together so I don't fall apart at the wedding and do something stupid like speak up when the priest says "Speak now or forever hold your peace", Kurt said sadly while tears were welling up in his eyes. "I mean I don't even get why he got a priest or had this in a church, he always said he didn't want the traditional church wedding, but stupid Michael," Kurt took a deep breath, "and now I'm rambling, which you know as well as I do that that usually means I'm about to cry so if you could be kind enough to leave…"

Elliot made a step forward to engulf Kurt into a hug, but froze when Kurt just simply put up a hand, turned his head away, and said "P-please, Elliot, j-just go."

Elliot decided that he wasn't going to get through to the stubborn Kurt, so with one last sad look inside the bathroom, he shut the door to get back to Blaine. He had to find out why his little brother was marrying some douche instead of the beautiful man crying his poor glaz eyes out in the bathroom.

_**Line break**_

"Hey El, where's Kurt? I thought your sole mission was to find him," Blaine said, glancing at his brother with a slight smirk, knowing his brother had a tendency to get side tracked. That smirk disappeared when he fully turned and saw the serious look on his brother's face.

"Elliot, seriously, where's Kurt?"

Elliot was debating if he should tell Blaine the truth and, eventually, face the wrath of Kurt or let Blaine continue on getting ready for a wedding that could possibly ruin his and Kurt's life.

The wrath of Hummel be damned.

"He-he's sitting on the bathroom floor."

Blaine cocked his head to the side; much like a puppy would, and asked, "Why on earth is Kurt sitting on the bathroom floor? He hates dirty places and he would be too afraid to ruin his suit to sit on the floor."

"Well, Blaine, there's no easy way to tell you this and I still don't know if I should because your wedding is only 45 minutes away and-"

"God dammit, Elliot, just spit it out!" Blaine was getting worried. It wasn't like his brother to be acting like this.

"Okay, he's crying his eyes out because in 45 minutes you are going to be marrying the complete wrong person," Elliot said in a rush.

Blaine's eyebrows quickly rise to his hairline. "He's _what_?"

"Crying his eyes out, Blaine, but I don't really think you should go in there right now. I wasn't even supposed to tell you this and-"

Ignoring his brother, Blaine pushed past Elliot and went to go to the bathroom, to go to Kurt.

***I totally just made up Sat. December 16****th****, 2017 and then I looked it up and an actual Saturday in December in 2017 is the 16****th**** :D***

**So…? Whatcha thinkin'? I hope I didn't want to make you claw your eyes out… So, loved it? Hated it? Want to set my computer on fire so I never write again? Review (only if you want to) and let me know :)**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses**


End file.
